Shaggy & Velma
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: No summary. But there is tons of romance S/V
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy & Velma

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo.

A/N: of my favorite couple Shaggy and Velma. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an awkward silence between them. Fred and Daphne decided to camp outside and spend the night outside of the van. They all went out of the town of Coolsville to spend a week of the summer together.

It was already the middle of the night and neither one of them were getting any sleep, it was an awkward silence between Shaggy and Velma.

They both face other directions and their backs touch each other, they both pretended to be asleep.

Their minds were running wild with lots of thoughts, they wouldn't talk to each other that much since the case of the 'Lake Monster' and every time they saw each other, it was more awkward than ever.

Velma had wanted to tell Shaggy the truth, she did felt sparks when they both kissed - that it was the most beautiful moment that she ever experience.

Shaggy wanted to tell Velma that he still had feelings for her, looking into her eyes made him the happiest guy in the world.

Shaggy bit his lower lip and he turned around to face Velma's back, "...Velma?"

Velma felt her heart skip a beat when her name rolled off of Shaggy's lips, she turned around to see him and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes..." replied Velma looking down, Shaggy felt his heart beating faster and faster when he gently touched Velma's face. Velma felt heat radiate between them when they looked at each other once again.

"...I love you..." admitted Shaggy. Velma felt weak by those words and she felt her heart skip another beat when he moved her hair behind her ear.

Shaggy leaned closer and kissed Velma.

_Oh, how much I missed that kiss..._

Velma closed her eyes and kissed him back, she felt his weight suddenly got on top of her. She felt more knots in her stomach and she felt her face go hot.

Shaggy brushed his hand into Velma's hair and his thumb stroked her cheek. Velma ran her hands up and down Shaggy's back, that made him shiver in delight and he began to nibble Velma's ear gently.

Shaggy let his free hand roam up and down Velma's upper body; suddenly he slid his hand under Velma's shirt and gently rubbed her belly. Shaggy felt tingles all over his body when he heard Velma moan, it made him move his hand to her chest.

Velma looked straight into Shaggy's eyes and he looked back her, Velma ran her hand through Shaggy's hair. Shaggy kissed her wrist and laid desperate kisses on Velma.

Velma kissed him back and the kisses back more serious, passionate, and deeper. Shaggy slid his hand up to Velma's bend leg, he stroked her knee and slowly – his hand went down to her inner thigh.

"Shaggy?" said Velma turning her head away from Shaggy and grabbing Shaggy's hand that was on her inner thigh.

"Velma, am I like, going too far?" asked Shaggy.

Velma turned back to look back at Shaggy and she let out a frustrated sigh, "...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" said Shaggy; he knew where this was leading to.

"You know how one time Daphne had asked all of us if we were virgins?" said Velma.

Shaggy started remembering...

* * *

"_Hey guys, I'm really bored so I'm going to ask you all a question, okay?" said Daphne. _

_Everybody nod in the van and Daphne asked the question, "Who is a virgin and who is not? Raise up your hand if you are still a virgin." _

_Nobody raised their hands, Velma blushed but she didn't dare raise her hand. _

_**...Awkward... **__thought Velma as she looking around. _

_Shaggy noticed how awkward Velma looked and said, "Daphne, like, don't you think that's sort of personal?"_

"_It's just I wonder, but I'm sorry," said Daphne looking down. _

"_Are you?" asked Fred. _

"_No, I lost mine..." Daphne started blabbering about her story. _

_Velma looked at Shaggy and said, "That's was awkward, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're welcome." Shaggy nodded and looked away. _

_Velma frown and continued reading her book, __**Things are always awkward between us now.**_

Shaggy nods and say, "Yeah, what about it?"

Velma hesitated before she spoke, "I didn't want to raise my hand because I didn't want you guys to know." Velma looked innocent into Shaggy's eyes.

Shaggy smiled and stroked Velma's cheek, "Velma, if you aren't ready for that, like it's totally fine." Velma nods and Shaggy kissed her long and hard, "I love you, Velma. I've had and always will. I'm just glad you love me too."

Velma kissed Shaggy back and said, "I love you, too Shaggy."

* * *

There will be a chapter two. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy & Velma

Disclaimers: I do not own Scooby Doo.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Two:

**(Velma's POV)**

I woke up to find an arm wrapped around my waist, a leg was wrapped around me and I felt light breathing on my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes to remember that last night was the night when Shaggy told me that he loved me.

I was afraid that it was a dream, but hearing Shaggy's voice made me believe that I wasn't dreaming. "Like, good morning, Velma."

I felt his face snuggled up in neck and I turned to look at his brown eyes, "Good morning, Shaggy."

Shaggy used his free arm to balance the back of his head on his palm, "I love you, Velma."

And he said it again, that made me get chills down my spine, he leaned down to kiss me but right when he was about to kiss me...

* * *

The doors from the back of the van were suddenly opened wide.

Shaggy jumped away from me and I moved away from him, Fred and Daphne got in the van with Scooby going to the back of the van.

"Good morning, guys!" said Fred.

"Good morning..." I muttered.

Scooby jumped on Shaggy, Shaggy scratch the back of Scooby's ears and said, "Hey, old pal."

"I'm hungry!" whined Scooby, Shaggy nodded with a growling sound coming from his stomach.

Fred looked in the mirror to see everyone who was in the back, "How about we stop by a close by restaurant? I think there's one nearby."

Everyone agreed and I ran my fingers through my hair, I eyed Shaggy who was rubbing Scooby's tummy. I saw that Shaggy looked at me and smiled back with that cute smile of his.

How that smiled made me feel electricity all over my body, I smiled back and looked away.

* * *

After Fred stopped by a closed by restaurant, we all went inside the place and ordered breakfast.

As a waiter took our order, I looked at Shaggy who was ordering his food for Scooby and his self.

"I'll have..." Shaggy looked into the menu and looked back at the waiter, "I'll have two breakfast platters with two chocolate fudge sundaes, please." Everyone was used to Shaggy and Scooby's big appetite for food. Fred and Daphne couldn't understand how those two can eat so much, I found it adorable.

After I order and everyone else ordered, my eyes darted back to seeing Shaggy's eyes, he was already looking at me. I looked down and avoided eye contact because he gave knots in my stomach and made me blush.

I could see that Daphne notice this moment that Shaggy and I were sharing and asked, "Hey, Velma would you care to company me to the bathroom?"

I knew where this was going at and I had no choice but to say yes, I got up and walked with Daphne to the ladie's bathroom. Once we went inside, she wanted answers.

"Oh my god, is something happening between you and Shaggy?" asked Daphne as she continued more questions.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, _Oh gosh._

* * *

**(Shaggy's POV)**

Last night started running through my mind as Fred started to blabber on about traps and other stuff, I looked off daze as I saw the guy's restroom. I had a sudden erge to do my moring routine.

I looked at Fred and he was still talking about the same thing still, I interrupted him and he looked at me, "Um, like, sorry if to be rude but I need to be excuse. I need to go to the guy's restroom, alright?"

Fred frowned and said, "Sure thing, Shag. I'll for the girls to come back from the restroom." I nodded as I walked to the guy's restroom, I stopped in my tracks to hear Daphne and Velma's conversation.

"Look Daphne, nothing is going on between Shaggy and I. We are just friends, there will never be a relationship, okay? I don't love him. Geesh." said Velma in fustration.

"It's just that since I notice how strange you guys been acting, I just assume something. Sorry, Velms." said Daphne.

"Well, don't assume anything." said Velma harshly.

I heard Velma's footsteps coming closer to the girl's restroom so quickly I went inside the guy's restroom. I pressed my back against the door and let my body sink down to the floor, just hearing what Velma said to Daphne hurt me like, a bunch. So much that I started to cry...

_Maybe she just used me last night..._I said to myself.

* * *

**(Velma's POV)**

I hope Shaggy will never know what I said to Daphne, it was just so that she wouldn't get on my case and tell the whole freaking world. I never meant any of what I said, now that there was breakfast on the table, I forgot about the conversation with Daphne in the bathroom. Shaggy wasn't there when breakfast was there, I laughed and shrugged at Scooby because he ate Shaggy's breakfast.

When Shaggy came back, I smiled when he sat next to me, he looked down at his empty plate and asked, "What happen to my breakfast?" Scooby giggled and I answered his question, "Scooby ate your breakfast, but I left my biscuit for you." I moved my plate to him and he looked at me when I tooked his hand under the table, "I'm not hungry anymore." Shaggy moved his hand away.

I felt a little hurt and Fred spoke then, "I can order again if you want-"

"No, I just want to go home already. Let's go." interrupted Shaggy as he got up and left out the resturant. Scooby followed behind him and Fred paid the bill and we all left outside to the van.

"Shaggy, I'm sorry I ate your breakfast." said Scooby.

"It's alright, buddy." said Shaggy when he opened the door, that's when he looked at me and said harshly, "We all make MISTAKES."

I didn't know what he meant by that but suddenly I realize that he...oh my god, he heard my conversation with Daphne.

_Just great. _I mutter as I went inside the van.

* * *

Chapter Three under construction.

:) Please Review.


End file.
